Nuestro pequeño pecado
by Rosalyn Isley
Summary: Un drabble KatexVictoria a comisión de Susurro Nocturno que ocurre si, y solo si, puedes salvar a Kate. Espero les guste.


_Drabble a comisión de Susurro Nocturno (Lobo Susurro Nocturno) xd perdón por la tardanza, pero creo que eras de los que veía de primera mano lo atareada que estaba con todo lo de la U y demás cosas. Espero que te guste._

Nuestro pequeño pecado.

Allí estaba ella, se acababa de despertar después de dormir debido a los tranquilizantes que le introducían en él organismos para que su estado de depresión no empeorase.

Kate miró a su alrededor, su cuarto de hospital estaba lleno de pequeños detalles de su compañeros: Globos, dulces, flores y peluches. ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora todos se preocupaban por ella y, de cierta forma, eso la consolaba; sobre todo, el saber que Max y su amiga de cabello azul estaban investigando su caso y el que, de seguro, le pasó a Rachel Amber.

La pequeña rubia decidió que era hora de abrir los nuevos regalos que le habían dejado esa semana, a pesar de que recibía muchas visitas, no podía atenderlas a todas pues el estado en el que se encontraba seguía siendo algo delicado. Al parecer, las drogas que le habían suministrado seguían en su sistema nervioso y lo mejor era que éstas fueren limpiadas de su organismo y, por ello, su sistema inmune estaba más que vulnerable y los doctores no querían que una simple gripe se volviera una neumonía, por lo tanto, sus visitas estaban limitadas. Muy limitadas.

Kate empezó a revisar las tarjetas que estaban en la mesita que tenía junto a su cama, todas eran de Dana, una de sus amigas. Otras de Max. Una de su amiga, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Elizabeth! Y, por último, una que le llamó mucho la atención. Una de Victoria.

Ver aquel nombre le puso nerviosa, si bien su relación en esas últimas semanas no había sido buenos, no siempre fue así. Victoria y ella eran amigas, incluso, se atrevería a decir que fueron un poco más allá pues esos besos robados y abrazos demasiado cariñosos seguían vividos en u memoria. Pero todo cambió cuando el profesor Jefferson llegó a Blackwall, Victoria se alejó de ella, rompió todos sus lazos y, de la nada, empezó a tratarla como con desprecio y odio.

Así que, sin dudarlo, abrió la tarjeta y empezó a leer su contenido con inmensa curiosidad.

"Para: Kate Marsh... Mi linda conejita.

Sé que es muy tarde para decir cuánto lamento haberte tratado como lo hice estas semanas. No hay palabras que expresen mi arrepentimiento por comportarme como una perra contigo.

Como sea... Te estoy escribiendo esto porque quiero que sepas que no he olvidado todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te besé y me dijiste que lo que estábamos haciendo era un pecado, pero aún así me seguiste besando.

Kate, te echo mucho de menos. Quizá no me lo creas porque he sido una maldita bastarda contigo, pero fue porque los celos me ganaron. Odié verte en ese vídeo y, no sé... Algo dentro de mí se convenció que ese odio era hacia ti y, apenas en estos momentos, me doy cuenta de mi gran error.

Kate, te quiero... Te quiero demasiado. Me di cuenta de eso cuando te vi en ese techo. Mi mundo se empezó a caer en mil pedazos... Si ibas... Si morías... No quiero ni imaginar que habría sido de mi. No le digas esto a nadie, pero le agradezco a la Hipster... Quedó decir, Maxine que te salvara.

Cuando tengas oportunidad, me gustaría hablar contigo para resolver todo esto. No quiero que esto acabe así. Por favor, llámame.

Te quiere: Vicky"

No sabía que pensar, como reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer Kate fue tomar esa nota y apretarla contra su pecho. ¿Cuántas veces deseó que eso pasara? ¿Cuántas noches pasó en vela recordando esos momentos que Victoria ahora anhelaba? Sin evitarlo, sonrío y una lagrima cayó por su mejilla. No llamaría. No le podía dar otra oportunidad. Pero la tentación de pecar con ella era grande. Su pequeño pecado había quedado en el pasado. O eso creía cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a cierta rubia con una pequeña rosa blanca entre sus manos y una sonrisa que hizo a Kate perder la razón. Volvieran a pecar, si, pero sería su pequeño pecado


End file.
